


July Thunder

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: His mission screwed up your plans, and spoiled your vacation. Well... only the first part of it. When lightning strikes and thunder sounds... DuoxReader





	July Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my older works, but it’s summer themed and I really wanted to post it on here as well. I hope you’ll enjoy it! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts on it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**July Thunder**

_I guess imagination_  
it makes it come around  
whenever lightning strikes  
and thunder sounds~ Delain, Electricity

You stirred from sleep when the warm body beneath you eased out from under you. You rolled onto your back with a sleepy sigh and brought a hand to your face to rub at your eyes. Your head was heavy, indicating that it was way too early for you to wake up. 

“Time is it?” you murmured sleepily.

“5.30,” came the quiet reply. 

You managed to crack open an eye and looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, the early morning light playing over his naked back. His shoulders were slumped, as if he carried a large weight on them. You knew he hated leaving you, especially if it were for long periods of time. 

You shifted and pushed yourself up in a sitting position. You were careful to keep the sheet pressed against you as you scooted over and slid your hand under his arm and around his chest, pressing it against his heart. 

“Duo?” you questioned softly. 

“Hmm?”

“It’s still early,” you murmured. “Come lie down with me for a while.”

He complied, sliding under the sheets again. He turned to face you and slipped his arm around your waist. You snuggled closer and enjoyed the scent of lingering passion that still clung to his skin. He pressed a kiss against your forehead and sighed.

“You’ll be okay, right?” he asked.

“Yeah…” you murmured.

You weren’t so sure about that, but you didn’t want to tell him. You didn’t want him to worry about you, while he had to concentrate on his job. You’d keep it to yourself that you would be miserable without him.

“You’ll be careful when you go out there?” you asked him.

“I promise.”

“Good.” You smiled against the skin of his chest. 

“And -Y/N-?” He forced you to meet his gaze by placing his fingers under your chin.

“Yes?” 

“Don’t let this spoil your vacation,” he said softly. “Go to the beach house. You need it.”

You swallowed, before nodding. “Okay,” you said.

But you dreaded going there without him. 

Ten minutes later, he really had to get up. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. You contemplated joining him, but knew that if you would, he would probably be late for his shuttle to Earth. So you stayed in bed, already missing the warmth of his body against yours. 

You’d miss him terribly. You already knew, because you had had to miss him for a couple of times already, in similar situations. But then it had been a week, two weeks max. This time, it’d be a month. You scowled. You were seriously screwed. Not only did this special preventer’s mission mean that your vacation was spoiled, it would also mean a serious loss of inspiration. And you had to meet your publisher’s deadline in six weeks. 

“Stop scowling,” came his teasing voice from the doorway.

You shifted your gaze in his direction and gave him a small smile, softening the expression on your face. “Sorry.”

He chuckled as he stepped into the room, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Braid my hair for me, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah…” you sat up and fished the large T-shirt you had worn to bed the night before from the ground. You put it on and patted the mattress. “Sit.”

He sat down and handed you a hair brush. You sat up on your knees behind him, and started brushing his hair.

“Want me to pack some extra clothes for you?” you asked him as you gathered his hair in your hands.

“Yeah, although I’m not sure if I’ll make it,” he said.

You bit your lip. You’d hope he’d make it back in time, so you could still spend some time together on your vacation. “I’m going to miss you,” you said softly.

He gave you a warm look over his shoulder. “I know,” he said. “And I’ll miss you just as much.”

You finished the braid and took the elastic band he offered you, securing it in his hair. You leaned in and wrapped your arms around him from behind. You nuzzled his neck and sighed. He leaned back into you.

“I have to go,” he said after a while.

“Hmm…” you pulled back to look at him.

He gave you a smile. “You’ll be okay, babe.”

You leaned in for a kiss. “Yes. Now, go. You’re gonna be late.”

He chuckled. “Alright.”

But he didn’t leave, before giving you a mind blowing kiss. You grinned at him when he pulled back. 

“Duo…”

He chuckled. “I know. But I can’t be late today.”

You pouted at him. “Missions suck.”

He pushed you back and covered you with the sheets. “Catch some more sleep.”

“Hmm…” You reached out and cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

His lips twitched into a warm smile. “I love you too.”

He pressed a last kiss against your lips, before getting up. He grabbed the duffel bag he had packed the night before, and with a wink and another smile in your direction, he left the room. You lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with a growing emptiness in your heart. The tears came when you heard the front door slam shut.

-x-x-x-

You had inherited the beach house from your parents. It was a great place, a haven for you whenever you had to relax, get away from the pressure of deadlines and writers’ blocks. You usually spend a few months a year at the beach house, spread out over the year. Duo always went with you, whenever he wasn’t too busy with work.

You had been there in March this year, and you had planned to go again in July. But now… you didn’t really look forward to going there without your boyfriend. But even so, you packed your suitcase and left for Earth, two days after Duo’s departure. 

The first two days you cleaned the house, effectively keeping your mind off the fact that your boyfriend was possibly endangering his life by preventing another war. But when the house was clean, you had nothing left to do. You tried writing, but gave up after a few hours of staring at the screen of your computer, your mind utterly blank. So you sought ways to get over your writer’s block; you took long walks along the beach, relaxed next to the pool, listened to music for hours, but nothing helped.

You felt utterly miserable. The house was too silent without Duo’s laughter to fill it. Your life seemed bleak without him. You wanted him to come back…

-x-x-x-

You sighed as you came downstairs, a pair of comfortable sneakers in your hand. You had been at the beach house for two weeks now. Two weeks without Duo, two more to go. You scowled. You hated this. You were so going to fry whoever decided to send him on this mission!

You fixed yourself some breakfast, and then went outside. You sat down on a comfortable lounge chair on the patio with your sandwich, and absentmindedly stared at the horizon. The ocean stretched out in front of you, an expanse of dark water as far as you could see. A mingling of small and large waves crashed against the shore, about three yards away from you. Sea gulls were rummaging around in the sand, and you watched them for a while, envious of their simple lives.

When you had finished your sandwich, you locked up and set course for the beach. Maybe another long walk would clear your mind a bit.

You strolled along the shoreline, your gaze focused on the shells that had washed ashore. Some of them were really pretty, but that didn’t make you feel inclined to pick them up. You sighed and looked at the sky stretching out about the blue expanse of water on your left side. 

Clouds were slowly starting to roll in. The days before, the weather had been really good. Warm and sunny, perfect summer weather that hadn’t suited your mood one bit. The clouds were better. They looked like they promised rain. Maybe thunder too. You took a deep breath and allowed yourself to smile a little. You walked on for a half an hour, and then halted. The air was slowly becoming more humid with the clouds coming in. Far in the distance, you could hear the rumbling of thunder. A flash of lightning shot through the sky, blinding you for a moment. You turned away and blinked rapidly, trying to clear your vision.

Once it cleared, you were greeted with the sight of a person coming walking your way from the distance. He was too far away from you to see clearly, but you could see that the person was walking in a fast pace. You shivered as a rain drop landed on your arm, and you decided that it was better to get back to the house, before you’d get caught in the thunder storm. You started walking, picking up the pace as more drops started to fall, only to be brought up short as you saw who was coming your way. 

You recognized all too well the way he walked. And now that he was closer to you, you could see his braid swinging back and forth as he moved. Your eyes grew wide and you took a deep breath, before taking off at neck breaking speed down the beach.

“DUO!” you cried as you ran. “DUO!”

He came running towards you as well, a huge grin on his face. Just as you reached him, the sky broke open, the rain pelting down on you both as you crashed into him, sending you both tumbling down to the wet sand below. You sobbed with happiness and pressed your mouth against his in a desperate kiss. He was quick to roll you both around and deepen the kiss. You twined your arms around his neck, one hand grabbing hold of his braid, which now had sand stuck to its complete length. The kiss was clumsy with restrained passion, enthusiasm, and your labored breathing. You giggled and broke away.

“I can’t believe you’re here already!” you exclaimed, while tightening your grip on him.

He grinned at you. “Well… you know Heero.”

“Barge in and arrest everyone around?”

“Something like that.” He nuzzled your cheek. “It did mean that I could go home earlier than I had expected, so I’m not gonna complain.”

You grinned and arched up for another kiss. You sighed when he pulled you closer, the warmth of his body very welcome in the cooling air. You were getting soaked already, and when you reached out to cup his cheek, you noticed your hands were trembling.

“You’re getting cold,” he said, while pulling back to look at you.

You giggled and rolled him onto his back, quickly straddling his hips. “Don’t care!”

You leaned in to lick the raindrops from the skin of his neck. He tilted his head back to give you better access and groaned. “Babe, let’s go inside.”

Thunder boomed, too close for your comfort and you were quick to scramble off of him. “Alright.”

He chuckled and got up, pulling you to your feet as well. You quickly started on your way back to the house. The rain started to come down harder, completely drenching you. By the time you had made it back to the house, you were shivering uncontrollably. Duo was quick to pull you inside. 

“You’ll have to shower.”

“Join me?” you asked, trying to give him a coy smile, but failing due to the fact that your teeth were chattering.

He grinned wolfishly. “Sure.”

You kicked off your shoes, and pulled your wet clothes off as well, leaving them on the matt. Lightning struck and thunder roared as you wandered over to the staircase in just your underwear, and when you gave Duo a look over your shoulder, you could see that he was definitely enjoying the view. You shot him a grin, before quickly bolting up the stairs. You could hear him shedding his clothes, and were quick to dart into the bathroom. You made your way over to the shower, and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to reach the right temperature. 

Duo burst into the bathroom, clad in just his boxers, and you squealed when he grabbed you around the waist. You laughed as he pulled you closer, his lips finding your neck. 

“I’ve missed you, Babe,” he murmured against your skin.

“I bet you did.” You reached up and buried your fingers into the hair on the back of his head.

You almost winced when you felt the sand that was stuck to the brown locks. He wasn’t going to be happy about that. He unclasped your bra, and you were quick to drop it onto the ground, before pushing your panties down your hips. You stepped into the shower, immediately seeking the warm spray of water. It warmed your cold skin, and you sighed as you slowly started to warm up again. Duo joined you, pulling the glass door shut behind him. He held out his arms to you and you went into them willingly, snuggling into his shoulder. He rested his cheek against your hair, his arms tightening around you. You smiled warmly. It was good to have him back.

Your body tingled with the awareness of him, of his closeness. You shivered as he skimmed his hand up and down your back, and murmured your approval against the skin of his shoulder. Water droplets clung to his skin, and your tongue darted out to catch them. You always loved the feeling of his skin beneath your mouth, warm and supple, and now wet from the shower. 

You grinned when he took a step back, leaning against the wall. His hands found their way into your hair as you kissed your way down to his chest. Your hands explored his stomach, fingers dipping into the ridges between his abs. 

He hissed when you trailed your fingers over the thin line of hair below his navel. “Babe…”

“Hmm?” You pulled your mouth away from his chest and gave him a teasing smile.

He was quick to turn the both of you around. He leaned in, until his lips were almost brushing against yours. You almost wanted to beg him for the kiss he was promising. You curled your fingers around the back of his neck, urging him closer. 

“Duo…” you whispered longingly. 

“I know,” he murmured back, before claiming your mouth.

His kiss set your senses on fire, and you were quickly swept under by a wave of need. It was always strong, but after missions it always seemed to burn through your body, as if it begged you to make up for the time without him. He grabbed your hips and lifted you up against the wall, and you were quick to wrap your legs around his waist. His erection pressed against your core and you couldn’t stop the moan that build in your throat.

Duo broke away from the kiss and groaned, while pressing his face against your neck. “I’m sorry, Babe. I need-”

“It’s okay,” you gasped, while sliding a hand down his chest and stomach, in between your bodies.

He bit down on your shoulder when you wrapped your hand around his length, and his body quivered with restrained need. He pulled back slightly, keeping you pressed against the wall. You guided him and gasped when he started to push inside. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped, his breathing labored. You moaned and rested your head against his shoulder. Duo turned his head, so he could speak into your ear.

“God, I missed you,” he murmured huskily.

You tightened your grip on him, already teetering on the edge. “Baby, can we do the talking later, please?”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against your temple. “Sorry.”

He tightened his grip on your hips, pulling back slightly and trusting back in. You gasped as his movements send a flash of white hot pleasure through your core. You knew this wasn’t going to last long. It never did after he returned from missions. There was too much need, too much longing. But he would make up for that; he always did. 

He set a rhythm that was fast, but still gentle. His mouth teased along you neck, finding the sensitive spots that would add to your pleasure. It took you only a minute reach your peak. You threw back your head with a cry as your orgasm tore through your body. Duo groaned as you tightened around him, and it didn’t take long for him to join you. He buried himself deep inside of you and pressed his mouth against yours in a hungry kiss. You made a small sound of pleasure as his tongue massaged yours, and you curled your fingers around his neck to keep him in place. He pulled out of you and sagged against you, his body spend from his orgasm, and no doubt, from his journey to the beach house as well. 

“I love you,” you murmured when he pulled back from the kiss.

He gave you a smile that made your heart tighten in your chest. “Love you too.”

He reached out and turned off the faucet. You raised an eyebrow in question as he pulled the both of you away from the wall. You tightened your hold on him as he turned and opened the glass door, before carrying you into the bedroom. 

“Shouldn’t you wash your hair?” you asked him.

“Hmm…” he nuzzled your neck, while lowering the both of you down on the bed. “I will do that after I’m done with you.”

You chuckled, and caressed his back. His weight settled down on top of you, and you welcomed the feeling. The sheets beneath you turned damp from the water droplets that still clung to your skin, but you didn’t care. You were more than happy that Duo had returned, and that was what counted. He nuzzled your cheek, and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at you. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told you warmly.

You smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “Thanks, I guess.”

He grinned against your lips and slipped a hand down to caress along your side. You knew what was going to come and looked forward to it. Duo loved exploring your body. He always did it slowly, languidly, and every time it drove you almost insane. It was as if he had to devour you completely. 

Rain pelted heavily against the windows, drowning out all other sounds from outside. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and you felt the answering power in your blood. You moaned as Duo’s mouth closed around a nipple, and buried a hand in his hair. The other found the tip of his braid and pulled the elastic band from it. The shower had already washed most of the sand away. You loved running your fingers through his hair, loved how thoroughly sexy he looked with his braid half undone. Sensations exploded as his hands caressed over your skin, once again arousing you. You could feel him stir against your thigh, and you ground up against him, stimulating feeling. He groaned and pressed closer to you, giving you the opportunity to roll the both of you around. You straddled his hips and gazed down at him with a lustful expression on your face. 

You hungrily gazed at his defined torso, bending down to kiss your way down his chest, over his stomach and down… His hands tangled in your hair, encouraging you to continue with your exploration. But you only teased him, wanting to drive him insane in the way he usually did to you. And truth to be told, you loved the feeling of his skin under your mouth. And the taste. Oh lord, the taste. You nibbled on the skin below his navel, and grinned as his hips arched off the bed, his grip on your hair tightening.

Your name left his lips on a breathless whisper. You took hold of his length, stroking it, before squeezing gently. The tip was already glistening with pre-cum and you darted out your tongue to taste. 

“Fuck!” he groaned.

You quivered with longing. Another thing you loved about him was his way with crude language when things got hot. It hadn’t surprised you the first time he’d cursed so rudely during sex. He was a loudmouthed person in general, so you could have expected it from him. But your reaction to it did. And it still surprised you and pleased you. You loved the idea of being his undoing. 

You slid up his body and kissed him, pressing the full length of your body against him. He slid his arms around your waist, rolling the both of you around again. 

“My turn,” he murmured against your lips.

You could only lay back and just let him do as he pleased. You were too dazed to do anything but voice the pleasure he brought you. And you enjoyed every second of it.

-x-x-x-

You smiled to yourself as you stole a look at your sleeping lover through the mirror of your vanity. He was still deeply asleep, his body stretched out over the bed, the sheets barely covering him. His braid had come undone almost completely, the chestnut tresses spilling over the mattress in every direction. He was so gorgeous… You turned around on the stool you were sitting on, quietly studying him. 

You hadn’t been able to sleep. Your muse had returned in full force, keeping you awake and driving you to write. You had gotten up hours ago and had gone downstairs to get your laptop. You were going to write, but you would make sure that you stayed close to Duo. You needed his closeness. 

You slowly got up, and crossed the distance between the vanity and the bed at an easy pace. The hem of the silk robe you were wearing brushed against your calves with your movements. You lowered yourself down on the edge of the bed, and reached out to cup Duo’s cheek. In his sleep he leaned into your touch and made a sound in the back of his throat. You smiled warmly and leaned in to brush your lips over his temple. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” you whispered.

You continued to sit there for a while, just looking at him. But after some time, the urge to get back to writing drove you to leave the bed again. Just as you were about to get up, Duo’s hand closed around yours.

“Babe, why are you up so early?” he asked you with a surprisingly steady voice.

How long had he been awake? you wondered. 

He tugged on your hand, sending you sprawling across his body. You squeaked with surprise, causing him to chuckle.

“Well?” he asked you.

“I needed to write,” you told him, while snuggling up against him.

He was silent for a moment. “I see.”

“I had a writer’s block for the past two weeks,” you admitted. “I just can’t seem to write when you’re not around.”

He nuzzled your hair. “Hmm… Well, you’re lucky. Some of these rookies we’ve been training the past year are starting to look very promising.”

That meant less missions for Duo. You smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Good.”

You slowly sat up and smiled at him. “I’m sorry, but I really have to…”

He grinned at you. “Don’t write anything too sexy.”

“Shut up!” you exclaimed, with laughter in your voice. “You should be glad you inspire me so much.”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “In what sense?”

You blushed and scrambled off the bed. “Forget it. Go back to sleep.”

He chuckled and turned over on his side, so he could watch you as you worked. You sat down behind your laptop again, and continued where you had left off.

“It’s kinda flattering, though,” he said after a while. 

You could clearly hear the teasing undertone in his voice and rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah…”

You focused on his image in the mirror for a second and froze. The sheets had slipped off his hips as he had turned over, and he lay there, completely exposed… and - oh God, that was definitely a hard-on you were seeing- with a sexy smirk on his lips. You swallowed thickly and forced your gaze to move back to the screen of your laptop. You hear him chuckle.

“Duo!” you groaned, while covering your eyes with your hands. “Stop distracting me.”

“But you just said I was inspiring!” he said.

With a sigh, you saved your work and got up again. He smirked as you moved back to the bed. You lay down next to him again and pouted. “Not fair.”

He grinned. “You’ll forgive me.”

“Hmm…” you smiled at him. “I always do.”

“We should get up and go outside. The weather seems pretty good,” he said, while pulling you closer. “I think I’ve earned the two weeks of vacation we still have left.”

You smiled warmly and kissed him. “You sure do.”

He caressed your cheek. “You’re gonna make your deadline?”

“I’m sure I will.”

“Good.” He pressed a kiss against the tip of your nose. “Then you can take a day off today. I’m so gonna enjoy watching you sunbathe.”

“Try to think less about sex, baby. It kills brain cells.”

“According to Heero I already don’t have enough brain cells, so what difference is it gonna make?” he asked you with a wolfish grin.

You laughed. “Smart ass.”

He rolled you onto your back and settled between your thighs. “But you love me anyway.”

“That I do,” you said while wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Good.” He nipped on your bottom lip. “Now, let’s see what you’re wearing beneath this robe.”

You smirked. “Nothing.”

He smirked back. “Hmm… this is gonna be a fun vacation.”

You knew for sure that it would be…

**\- End -**


End file.
